Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas
''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor ''is upcoming My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by DavidBrennan99. It will appear in September 2017. Plot Thomas leaves the Island of Sodor for the first time ever to travel to the mainland where he sees and experiences things that are beyond his wildest dreams. On his epic journey Thomas befriends the Experimental Engines, Lexi, Theo and Merlin, who look like no engines he has seen before. Merlin even has a special power - all he has to do is say 'invisibility on!' and shut his eyes and he is convinced that nobody can see him! After spotting a magical-looking place on the horizon, Thomas stumbles into the Steelworks, where he meets two engines, Frankie and Hurricane, who aren't quite what they seem and soon put Thomas to work. When James comes to find Thomas and gets trapped in the Steelworks, it's up to Thomas and his newfound friends to rescue James and prove that friendship always wins! Trivia * The Wild Kratts, (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z) Harrison, Chatsworth, Old Puffer Pete, Olwin, Piper, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Zuzo, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Luna and Skylar, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, (Ice Age) Crash, Eddie, Buck the weasel, Granny, Shira, Peaches, Julian, Brooke, Teddy, Shangri Llama, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, The Rough Gang, (excluding Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Sailor John, Devious Diesel, Arry and Bert) Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, (Wild Kratts) Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Garble, Judge Claude Frollo, Professor Zundapp, Grem, Acer, J Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Fred Pacer, Ivan (Cars), Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Professor Pericles, Mr E, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves and Robbie Rotten are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, (excluding Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Sailor John, Devious Diesel, Arry and Bert) Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, (Wild Kratts) Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Garble, Judge Claude Frollo, Professor Zundapp, Grem, Acer, J Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Fred Pacer, Ivan (Cars), Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Professor Pericles, Mr E, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves and Robbie Rotten will work for Hurricane and Frankie in this film. * This film will mark the first debut of Julian, Brooke, Shangri Llama, Teddy, Gavin, Gertie and Roger from Ice Age:Collision Course. * When the heroes meet the experimental engines, Merlin will be interested in Twilight Sparkle's magic and ask her to help with his "ability" to turn himself invisible. * James and Spud the scarecrow are both voiced by Rob Rackstraw in this film. * Thomas, James Jones and Arnold McKinley are both voiced by John Hasler in this film. * Harrison and Beresford are both voiced by Colin McFarlane in this film. * Piper and Lexi are both cab forward steam engines. * This film takes place after Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic ''in which Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer first met each other and will appear in this film together. * ''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor will be released in 2017, the same year as the three ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''specials: ''Dance Magic, Movie Magic ''and ''Mirror Magic ''are released on June 24, July 1th and 8th. * This film will be dedicated in memory of the late Tony Jay (1933-2006) for his vocal performace as Frollo. Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:MLP:FiM/Non-Disney crossovers